


Axiom

by hiddencait



Category: Jupiter Ascending (2015)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 23:57:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4325787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiddencait/pseuds/hiddencait
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Axiom: that which is thought worthy or fit - the starting point of reasoning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Axiom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tielan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tielan/gifts).



**Axiom: that which is thought worthy or fit - the starting point of reasoning.**

Her daughter was going to be the death of her. Aleksa supposed all mothers hoped for great things for their children, but life had tempered her hopes long ago. It had been enough to expect reality and a chance to live a life where men would never come storming through the door ready to kill to get the things they wanted. Or if such men did here in Chicago, she could likely be safe in the knowledge they’d come for Vladie after another of his mad schemes, and if so, then Vassily would take care of it all. As much as she often resented him, Aleksa knew well enough Vassily would protect his own.

Assuming he could.

The thought slipped its way past Aleksa’s mental armor as she surveyed the trio who had joined the family for dinner at Jupiter’s request. Aliens. Her daughter was associating with intergalactic aliens. It was an exponential difference from Aleksa and Jupiter’s statuses here on Earth.

How were they to handle this? Aleksa wondered at her daughter’s courage and perhaps her foolhardiness, to present this all-too-real fairytale at a family dinner, to drop such a bomb to all of her loved ones all at once.

Vassily was at the head of the table, as always, with the shuttered look in his eyes that told Aleksa he was calculating the odds of survival if these _guests_ chose to move against Jupiter and her family. Aleksa had calculated them herself, and frankly their chances looked bleak. Even more so if those unfriendly aliens that Jupiter was struggling to explain ever appeared.

Though, apparently they already _had_ appeared, Aleksa reminded herself. Never mind that none of them remembered it, it was too clear from Jupiter’s terrified eyes that the invasion of their home had indeed occurred. Aleksa knew her daughter better than anyone, and there was nothing of a lie in her tale. Nor in the way her daughter kept looking to her tall shadow for support. There was trust there, the kind of trust that said one’s life was in the other’s hands.

If any of their family turned from Jupiter now, she would find another home, another family, in this ‘Caine Wise’ and the father and daughter who’d accompanied them.

The father and daughter tugged at Aleksa, bringing up memories she usually kept locked away. Max, oh her Max would love all of this. He would be up and out of his seat, kneeling at Jupiter or young Kiza’s sides, peppering them with questions, always filled with questions he was.

Her Maximillian might have been worthy to be the father of an intergalactic queen. Aleksa was not so sure that she herself was, but there was nothing for it now. If her daughter was rising to such an occasion, so then would Aleksa herself.

The world was so much smaller than any of them had realized; it was time to embrace the vastness of space and all it would hold for her precious daughter. As her husband used to say “May the cosmos help them all.”

It wasn’t as much of a hyperbole as Aleksa used to think it was.


End file.
